


Sandy. Sarah. Whatever.

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, John is silly before he's damaged, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been best friends since they were thirteen and a half. Things get a bit touchy feely one New Year's Eve. Smut. Fluff. Slightly ooc because John is silly and young and innocent to a point. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy. Sarah. Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnjunkie/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



They'd been friends since they were thirteen, best friends since thirteen and a half and roommates since eighteen. Sherlock had spent his time watching John date girls and then women and then the odd man, secretly or course, damn his father, and had convinced himself it didn't hurt. He apparently wasn't doing a good enough job, because then, when John came into the room holding this new girl's hand he felt his stomach drop. 

"Sherlock, this is Samantha." John said with a wide smile. 

Sherlock glanced up and then back down again. John cleared his throat and shuffled back and forth. 

"We're going out tonight." John added. 

Sherlock swallowed audibly and changed the slide on his microscope. John sighed, not sure why he was upset that Sherlock didn't give a damn, and walked with his new girlfriend out the front door. 

_____

Samantha didn't last. They rarely did. She was replaced by Sarah or Sarafina or some other 's' name around Christmas break. Whoever she was couldn't come to John and Sherlock's, well, John's, New Year's Eve party and Molly and Mike were going on some stupid date so the two friends were left alone. Not that either would complain. 

"I got the letter!" John shouted, bouncing into the room like a poorly trained Labrador. "I! Got! The! Letter!" 

Sherlock set down his violin and turned to him with a small smile. 

"You mean the acceptance letter." he said. 

John blushed and looked away. "I don't know if I've been accepted yet. I want to wait! I'll open next year." 

"As in five hours from now?" Sherlock asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

John giggled, actually giggled, and nodded. Sherlock shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He opened the icebox and took out the bottle of champagne he'd nicked from Mycroft the week prior. 

"I think this calls for a toast." he said as he brought down John and his chipped mugs from the cabinet. 

John grinned and came to sit at the table. 

"You've put in the work, John, and you'll honestly be a wonderful doctor. I don't know about this army thing, but-" Sherlock began. 

"It'll be two years at most, Sherlock! I told you! Come on, don't dampen the mood. I have my father for that when we have the talk about how I can't afford medical school." John replied. 

Sherlock opened the bottle with a loud pop and poured them both a mug full of the champagne, handing John his and holding his mug aloft. 

"To John, the least idiotic of my friends." Sherlock said with a haughty look. 

"I'm your only friend, you git!" John exclaimed playfully. 

"Fine, let me rephrase." Sherlock said, clearing his throat for effect. "To John, the most idiotic of my friends." 

John laughed and kicked him under the table as he gulped the whole mug down and slammed it on the table. 

"More, young steed!" John yelled. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and poured him another glass. 

_____

By the time the bottle was empty Sherlock was grinning lazily and John was poking him with his toes. 

"Let's play a game!" John demanded. 

"Fine." Sherlock breathed thickly. "How about Cluedo?" 

"You always cheat!" John teased. 

"Using my powers of de-deduction isn't cheating." Sherlock stuttered. 

"Whatever. Let's play truth or dare!" John said effusively. 

"That's a stupid game." Sherlock whined. 

"Well, I am the stupidest of your friends." John shot back. 

"Stupidest." Sherlock said with a snort. 

"Truth or dare, you gangly bastard!" John demanded. 

"Hmm. Dare." Sherlock said, attempting to look put together and failing spectacularly with the way his cheeks were burning red and his hair was stuck up on one side. 

"I dare you to...wear my Christmas jumper!" John, said, giggling as he pulled it over his head. 

Sherlock almost moaned aloud at the perfect slice of skin the movement revealed. John tossed it at his head and giggled as Sherlock pulled it on over his fancy shirt. Always with the fancy shirts. 

"My turn." Sherlock said, sitting up straight as he had managed to slide down a bit whilst wrangling with the jumper. 

"Truth." John said with a grin. 

"You know I can tell when you're lying." Sherlock said. 

"No you can't!" John replied with a laugh. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and thought for a second. "Do you really like Sandy?" 

"Sandy?" John asked. "Oh, Sarah! Yeah. Yeah, she's, um, she's great." 

Sherlock kicked John's thigh and John held it with a grimace. 

"Fine!" he said. "She's boring. They're all bloody boring." 

Sherlock chuckled and rested his head against the arm of the sofa, not sure how he'd slipped down that far again. 

"Truth or dare, Sherlock Hoooooolmes." John intoned. 

"Truth." Sherlock said. 

"Do you like anyone?" John asked, voice suddenly softer. 

"Yes." Sherlock said before he could stop himself. 

John gasped and sat bolt upright. "You're taking the piss!" 

Sherlock was saved by the chime of the clock. 

"Open the letter!" he shouted, scrambling to grab it off the coffee table and hand it to John. 

John stood and ripped into the envelope, tossing it to the ground and opening the paper inside. His eyes went wide and he just stared for a second. 

"John! What is it?" Sherlock asked, voice still slurred a bit with alcohol. 

John dropped the paper and grinned wildly before taking a step forward and kissing Sherlock right on the lips. He drew back and let out a loud 'ha' when he realised what he'd done and Sherlock blinked rapidly and actually fell to the ground. 

John laughed loudly and climbed onto him, holding his head up and looking into his eyes. "Are you hurt?" he asked. 

Sherlock stared at him for a second before pulling him down by the collar of his shirt and snogging him silly. When they finally broke apart they stared at each other for a moment before John roughly pulled his jumper over Sherlock's head. 

There was quite a lot of drunken flailing and would be a few bruises the next day but soon they were naked and pressed to each other from head to toe. Sherlock gripped John's arse and pulled him up so their cocks aligned perfectly. 

"Oh, bloody hell." John moaned as Sherlock rolled his hips and sucked on his neck. 

"Spit!" Sherlock said. "Spit in my hand!" 

John did and sighed loudly as Sherlock brought his newly slicked hand to wrap around their pricks. Sherlock went back to sucking on his neck and stroked them sloppily. 

"You bastard!" John said as he thrust his hips and moaned. 

"Mmm." Sherlock hummed against his neck. 

"I've wanted this for years, you bloody bastard!" John said breathlessly. 

"Shut up, John. I'm trying to focus on your cock." Sherlock replied. 

John let out a little 'ah' at the sound of Sherlock cursing and started rolling his hips roughly. Sherlock sped up his hand and started chanting John's name and was suddenly, but not really surprisingly, coming all over his hand and stomach. 

John pulled back and jerked his cock quickly, focusing on the head and watching Sherlock shiver though the aftershocks below him. His hips started to thrust erratically and his cock spilled hot come across Sherlock's chest. 

Sherlock started laughing when John collapsed on him and John made a questioning hum. 

"You came all over me. You're disgusting. I hate you." Sherlock said, chuckling uncontrollably. 

"No you don't! You love me!" John said. 

"Mmm. I do." Sherlock said in a rare display of unabashed honesty. 

John sighed and kissed his neck. "Love you too, you idiot. Guess I'll have to break up with Sandy." 

"Sarah." Sherlock corrected. 

"Whatever." John said with a happy sigh.


End file.
